PRISONER OF TIME
by MaxCrazy7
Summary: Lost in time with no memories chibi Vegeta is trying to find who he really is and his way back home. [The revised version]
1. Throwback

Disclaimers I don't own DBZ and any of its chracters.

I started this story last year but didn't like the beginning and the ending of it, so I decided to rewrite it to make it better, that's why I kept changing it around but this time this version is final. The story starts after DBGT. If you have already read it you can always review to tell me how you like the little changes I've made.

PRISONER OF TIME

Throwback

In the infinite space the latest Capsule Corporation spacecraft was traveling at high speed toward the Earth. The pilot of this craft was one of the two remaining survivors of the first generation of Z warriors. His name was Vegeta.

The Saiya-jin prince was now in his late eighties and just came back from a peculiar mission in whom he had to bring back the only thing that could help defeating their present foe; the Genki-Ken[1], but all he got from that elf was a flower bulb.

"What are we suppose to do with that?" He had asked angrily to the elf but this one just told him to take care of it and disappeared. Vegeta didn't have any other choice than to leave because the magical planet was vanishing as well. Now the prince was staring pensively at the green flower bulb under the crystal glass. He was wondering about what they were going to do to defeat the shadow master when something hit violently his spaceship sending the prince flying to the other side of the spaceship.

"I am really too old for this shit!" He said while getting up and looked at the monitor and saw a shadow copy of his ship. The prince tried to get away from it but it was no use, the other ship was as fast and anticipated his every move.

"That damn thing will follow me in hell if it has to!" Vegeta said angrily but the expression of his face turned from frustration to pure horror when he saw what was in his ship trajectory, a black hole. Vegeta tried to change his course but the navigation system was too damage by the other ship assault to respond to his commend.

"Oh no, oh no!" Vegeta kept repeating as his ship was being pulled inside of the black hole. The ship began to drift away while the power supply of the ship was drained by the black hole and its high pressure was crushing the ship and Vegeta began to wonder how long it last before it was squashed like aluminum can. In the dark he found his spacesuit and wore it as the oxygen was began to be scarce inside the ship.

"It would be a real miracle if I come out of this alive!" He said chuckling nervously. "Man, I never thought I would end that way." He said sighing but suddenly the ship began to shake violently as it was passing through an electrical storm, it was only a matter of time before the ship got strike by a lighting bolt. When it did it transpierced the hull and hit flower bulb in the crystal jar which curiously absorbed the energy and began to radiate and soon Vegeta and the entire ship began to glow with an eerie green light.

"What's going on?" Vegeta said while looking at himself when suddenly the black hole dissipated freeing the spaceship which was set to a crash course toward an unknown planet to the prince. A young widow was gazing at the stars sitting in top of a mountain when Vegeta's spaceship entered the planet's atmosphere and crash-landed not far from her house situated in the forest. She was beautiful woman with a tail having big brown eyes and light brown hair and wore an outfit made of wool and she flew toward the location of the crash site. While she was coming his way, Vegeta got out of the ship still glowing and walked away not knowing what he was doing and where he was going.

"I feel so strange." He said while shivering. His feet got caught in his spacesuit which seemed to have gotten bigger not knowing that actually it was he that had gotten smaller, shorter and younger. He fell on his knees and then let himself dropped on the ground exhausted as the glow surrounding his body faded away. The young woman who had seen the moving light landed on the ground a few miles away and precociously approached the site at foot. In the dark she stumbled on Vegeta who was laying on the ground unconscious.

"What is this?" She said while touching the strange texture of his spacesuit and jumped back when he let out a low moan.

"Is it human?" She asked herself not sure what she should do, so she concentrate a little ball of energy in her palm to light him up.

"Wow what kind of monster are you?" She said when she saw the suit but soon figured out that what she was looking out was more like a coat and tried to take it out off him. She finally took it off not without some difficulty and exclaimed surprised when she saw what was inside of it.

"My word it's just a little boy!"

* * *

[1] Energy sword


	2. New Life

**A New Life**

The young woman was kind enough to carry Vegeta who now looked like an eight-year-old boy with an tail home while wondering what he was doing out in the forest dress like he did. "Kids these days." She said shaking her head while putting him to bed and went to hers.

The black hole had allowed Vegeta's ship to traveled through the space-time continuum back on time to the Saiya-jin original planet Saiya-sei[1]. The Saiya-jin were a warrior race who love to fight and this tendency was one of the many reasons why they didn't have any advance technology. Almost every problem on this planet where resolved by fighting and it wasn't surprising that the planet was plague with wars for centuries. But all these battles had worn out the planet that became very unstable; terrible earthquakes and volcanic eruptions were more and more frequent throughout the planet which led its inhabitant to believe that Saiya wouldn't last very long under these conditions. So one day the seven Kingdoms which the planet was divided into agreed on choosing one emperor to rule over them all as a way to put an end at these incessant wars between them. Choosing a strong emperor wasn't simple, that was the reason why the seven kingdoms held the great tournament in which each kingdom will send three of its best fighters to participate and the winner of this tournament will be proclaim the emperor of Saiya. The emperor wasn't absolute as he could only stay in power until he was defeated by another fighter in the next tournament twenty years later.

The actual emperor was Turnip who was also the ruler of the Third Kingdom. He was known to be a man who won't stop at nothing to stay in power, and rumor as it that he killed his elder sister so he could be crown king of the Third Kingdom at her place. There were two unforgivable crimes in Saiya-sei, shed royal blood and shed family blood, but it seemed that Turnip was getting away with both as he made sure that he won't have any serious competition by eliminating his strongest rivals before the upcoming great tournament. One of his victims was the husband of the young woman who had found Vegeta in the forest.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and sat on the bed and began to look around wondering where he was and how he got there when he heard a feminine voice in the other room, so he got out the bed and opened the door. He was bare feet and wore only an oversize long sleeved black shirt when he entered the kitchen where the woman was cooking.

"I see that you are awake, how do you feel?" The woman asked.

"I feel a little light-headed and I am hungry." He said while getting a seat in front of the table.

"Lunch will be ready in a few minute." She said to him. Fifteen minutes later the woman served him and they began to eat when Vegeta asked.

"Are you my mommy?"

The woman put down her spoon and looked at him. "What? No, I am not. Why do you ask?" She said curiously.

"Because I can't seem to remember anything." He said.

"Oh. Do you know at least your name?" She asked and the boy answered that he didn't know.

"So you don't remember what you were doing in the forest last night, huh?"

"No, I don't." He replied.

"Well you do have a big lump on your head maybe you suffer from amnesia." She said.

"Oh. What's amnesia?" He asked.

"It's when you lose your memory."

"Ah. When do you think I'll remember?"

"I don't know. Anyway we have to find a new name for you. Hmm…what do you think of Fushigi[2]? It suits you seeing the circumstances I found you."

"Okay." He said finishing his plate.

"We should go back where I found you last night; maybe this place will jog your memory. By the way my name is Zucchini."

"Nice to meet you Zucchini-san." He said smiling. The two left for the crashing site and it was for the first time Zucchini saw the spacecraft.

"What is that thing?!" She exclaimed and was surprised when the boy gave him an answer.

"It's a spacecraft."

"How do you know what it is? I never saw something like that before." She asked.

"I don't know, I just know." He said while looking at the logo on the spacesuit and the one on the ship and walked closer to the craft.

"Wait it could be dangerous!" Zucchini warned him.

"It's not, it's just a machine used to travel in space it can't hurt anyone." Young Vegeta said while getting inside.

"Travel in space, how could that be possible?" She said following him.

"Well it just is, I guess. You said I was wearing this when you found me."

"Yes, I mistook for a monster." She replied smiling.

"Really?" He said while putting the suit away.

"One thing for sure that thing was not here until last night, and I think I saw it coming down from the sky though." She said.

"I don't understand, all this is so puzzling." The young boy said while holding his head.

"Don't worry you'll remember who you are someday." She said while disheveled his hair.

"If I never do."

"Well just move on with your new life. You can always stay with me I don't mind." She said to him with a warm smile.

"Thank you Zucchini-san." He said.

"You're welcome, now let's get you some descent clothes my boy." She said while passing a hand around his shoulder.

The young Vegeta began to live a normal Saiya-jin boy life and learned that his adoptive mother was three months pregnant and that her husband was killed during a bar brawl. So the boy was helping the best he could in her daily tasks. When he got some free time he went to the ship and tried to see if he could make it work.

"You are wasting your time this ship is too damage to go anywhere, anyway." He heard a little voice say to him.

"Who's there?" Fushigi asked as he didn't see who just talk just now and then he saw her standing on top of the crystal jar. She was a tiny girl about six inches tall having multicolor dragonfly wings, spiky ears, long pinkish hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a cute green dress.

"Wow a talking bug!" Fushigi exclaimed.

"Hey I ain't a bug you baka[3] saru[4]." She replied angry.

"Oh so what are you then?" He asked.

"I am…huh…I don't know." She said sighing.

"Well if you don't know, how could you said that you aren't a talking bug?"

"Because I know okay!" She shouted at him.

"Okay! No need to yell, you sure are loud for someone so small."

"Humph!"

"Where do you come from?" He asked her.

"I don't know I just woke up one day inside that wrecked ship." She said to him.

"So you are the pilot of this ship!"

"No Einstein I ain't, just look around you the pilot of this ship must be a giant like you."

"Is that mean you don't know who the pilot is?"

"Never saw him or her."

"Aw man. So hum…huh…what's your name?" Fushigi asked.

"I don't have a name." She said blushing lightly.

"You don't have one or doesn't remember it; maybe you suffer from memory lost like me." Young Vegeta said.

"No, I never had any memory prior the day I woke up here." She said.

"How come?" Fushigi asked curious.

"Because I am not like you people, I wasn't born I…I just am." She said.

"Gosh you should be the one named Fushigi you are so weird." Young Vegeta said.

"No I am not." She protested.

"Well what about I named you Anaki[5] huh?"

"Who do you think you are to just come around and give me a name?" She said angrily.

"Sheesh! I was just trying to help you, jeez just go and name yourself then!" Fushigi said actually hurt. The tiny girl sighed and said "Anaki it's a beautiful name I think I'll keep it."

"If you say so." Young Vegeta said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Anaki asked.

"Back home Zucchini is waiting for me. If you want you can tag along."

"Well I don't want to freak her out."

"Why would she? I think she'll find you adorable." Fushigi said and Anaki blushed lightly.

"I hope so." She said while sitting on the boy's shoulder and they left together. Zucchini was a little surprise to see someone of her size and began to wonder what else came out of that ship.

Anaki and Fushigi became inseparable and went everywhere together. Seeing how people reacted when they saw her Anaki decided to make a profit by putting a show to get some money for Zucchini. But one day things got out of hand when a guy named Toma asked Fushigi to pay for doing business on his territory, of course the boy refused because he wanted fifty percent of the meager revenue.

"If you don't want to pay, well I taking your friend." He said and grasped Anaki which didn't see it coming.

"Hey let go of me!" She screamed.

"Give me all the money you have on you and maybe I'll consider returning her to you in one piece." Toma said laughing.

"Let her go now, before I hurt you." Fushigi warned him but Toma and his four friends just laughed at his face.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you." Fushigi said while taking a fighting stance.

"My word the tyke is serious!" Toma said still laughing.

"Go easy on him Toma!" One of his friends said.

"Yeah you wouldn't want him to wet his diaper!" Another added. Toma gave Anaki to one of his friends and grabbed Fushigi by the collar, this one took Toma's hand away almost breaking it.

"I am going to teach you some manner you little pest." Toma said while throwing a punch at the boy who dodged it and stood on the tip of his toe on Toma's fist to everyone great surprised.

"Hey just hand Anaki over and maybe I'll reconsider kicking your ass." Fushigi said.

"We'll see about that!" The man said while shaking him offs his arm, Fushigi wrapped his tail around the Toma's arm and jumped down making the man swept the floor with his face. Toma got up furious that such a small kid was able to bring him down so easily, and charged the boy who jumped over his head and kicked it on his back sending him through a wall head first. Toma's friends attacked him together and Fushigi made short work of them with no sweat.

"Sugoi[6]!" Anaki said with admiration.

"They were only a bunch of weaklings." Fushigi said while walking over them to leave.

"Toma and his friends are far from being weak young man; you are the one who is exceptionally strong." A man said to him.

"It's possible." Fushigi said in good spirits.

"My name is Cucumer and I am always looking for people like you huh…"

"Fushigi."

"Unusual name but it fit you well. So Fushigi have you ever thought to take part in the great tournament?" Cucumer asked smiling.

On the other side of the street one of Turnip's spies was taking mental notes of the little boy prowess.

* * *

[1] Planet Saiya

[2] magical, mysterious

[3] idiot, fool, stupid, etc. (all-purpose insult)

[4] monkey

[5] Sister (I think)

[6] awesome!, cool!, great!, wow!, etc


	3. Attack on Fushigi

**Attack on Fushigi**

It was almost three months since Fushigi left the woods to follow his new fighting career and already he was one of the most popular Saiya-jin in the entire Third Kingdom. Everyone was talking about him and wanted to see that boy who can fight like a pro. This was music to Cucumer's ears as he was making a lot of money as he made young Vegeta fight every night at the Third Kingdom coliseum.

"Don't forget we are partners so we split the dough fifty fifty now!" Anaki said to him after one of the boy's fight.

"What? I am the one doing all the work its 20% for you and 80% for me sister!" Cucumer said.

"No way! Fushigi is the one doing all the fighting you just take care of arrangements!" She replied.

"Exactly! Without me kid you wouldn't know what to do!"

"Wrong, I can always find somebody else to replace you, and don't forget I am the one who persuade him to fight for you one word from me and he'll leave! So you should be glad I only want half of the profits, after all I have to take care of the little champ and his mom!" She said while crossing her hands.

"You drive a hard bargain kid, fifty fifty it is." Cucumer said defeated.

"Alright!" Anaki said happily.

"For someone as small as you are you're pretty smart!" He grumbled.

"What do you want me to say we kid learn fast." She replied and flew toward Fushigi who was coming back from the fight.

"Sugoi[1]! You deck that guy so fast that even I couldn't follow your movements! You are amazing!" Anaki said to his friend with admiration.

"Yeah, I think I improved a little bit." Fushigi replied smirking as there were two things he never got tired of Anaki's praise and the spectators' awe.

"You are being modest you did more than improve, Zucchini would be so proud if she could see you." Anaki said than bit her lips when she saw Fushigi smile disappeared.

"I know I missed her too, but with all the money we are making here she won't have to worry about a thing anymore." She said and the boy looked toward the forest direction and sighed.

"I know but she's already on her second semester." Fushigi said while walking toward a tavern where Anaki had rent a room for him to stay.

"Don't worry we'll be back before she give birth to the baby." She said to him.

"I am hope so. Tell me Anaki when is the Great Tournament again?" He asked.

"In six more months, but I think you'll have to wait for the next one." She said.

"Why can't I participate in this one?" Young Vegeta asked.

"Well, because you aren't strong enough." She said.

"Says who?"

"Come on Fushigi the participants of the great tournament are out of your league." She replied.

"You are wrong Anaki I know what I am capable of." Fushigi said confident.

"Don't let a few wins get over your head buster!"

"You'll see I am going to be one of the three fighters of the Third Kingdom!"

"Well okay then I'll be cheering for you, so you better not loose." She said in good spirit.

Three months later Fushigi was in the top ten list of fighter when he left to go back home to help Zucchini who was going to have her baby soon. One night while sleeping Anaki woke up because she heard noises outside and woke her friend up.

"Did you hear that?" she asked him.

"No." The boy replied half asleep.

"Fushigi there is something outside."

"It must be some wild animal; we are living in a forest you know." The boy said annoyed.

"That doesn't sound like any animal I know."

"Ok I am going to check it out." He said jumping out from his bed and walked outside followed by his friend.

"What's that?" She said when she saw a small robot leaving through the forest.

"I saw one like this on the spaceship." Fushigi replied.

"You are right, but what is it doing way out here?" She said and they run after it.

"Ouch! We should have brought a flash light or something." the boy said after walking on a tree.

"No problem!" Anaki said as she began to glow in the dark

"Cool! I didn't know you could do that"

"Yeah I am my own personal lamp!" She said smirking

One hour later they stopped amazed at the scene before them, there were hundred of robots all around the ship repairing it.

"Who activated them?" Fushigi said while looking at them work.

"I don't know maybe the pilot is back." She said so they went inside of the ship but found no one.

"Nothing." He said.

"Well let's go back to bed." She said and they left.

Three days later while the children were playing outside Zucchini called the boy

"Fushigi go get the midwife quick I just broke my waters!" the woman and the boy flew outside and came back a few minutes later with the old woman. One hour later Zucchini gave birth to a healthy baby boy

"How are you going to call him?" the boy asked while looking at the baby.

"I am going to call him Kale" Zucchini said smiling

"Hi Kale! He looks just like you Fushigi!" Anaki said flying around the baby.

"Yeah right! He doesn't look anything like me!" He replied.

"Too bad you aren't related he would be as strong as you are. My husband was really strong I hope that our son will be too." Zucchini said.

"Don't worry I'll train him." The boy reassured her. Anaki and Fushigi stayed an entire month with Zucchini and the baby before leaving for the tour.

"Fushigi?" Zucchini said before they left.

"Yes." He replied.

"There is something I didn't tell you about my husband death."

"What is it?"

"He didn't die during a bar fight he was assassinated and I suspect our good emperor to be behind it, so be careful ok."

"I will." Fushigi said hogging her before taking off.

"Hey Anaki, please look over him for me." Zucchini said to the tiny girl.

"Sure." she replied and flew away.

The last two months Fushigi made it on the list of the three fighters who will represent the Third Kingdom in the great tournament, and the next day of his nomination he went to the emperor's palace to present himself as participant. He couldn't help being in awed before the magnificence of the royal palace and they stood mouth wide open when they finally met the king in person. He was tall and muscular had a light tan short silver white hair and a pair of glistening amber eyes.

"I congratulate you on your achievement young warrior." The emperor said to Fushigi.

"Thank you your majesty." He replied bowing.

"Well then, the tournament will take place in two days on the great Vesuvius amphitheater in the mountains, but you are invited at the buffet at the palace tonight enjoy yourself you deserved it." The emperor said and dismissed him.

Soon after he left, one of the emperor spies that he had been watching the entire empire came to Turnip with the recording of the boy's fights and began to comment.

"That little boy is really strong and could be dangerous."

"Are you implying that I emperor Turnip should be scared of that twerp?!" He said dangerously.

"No! Of course not emperor!" the spy said afraid.

"Nothing can stand between me and my empire! And here you are bothering me with that squirt!" Turnip roared at him.

"Sorry your majesty!" The spy said trembling with fear while getting up to leave.

"Who told you to leave?" Turnip asked him and the spy kneeled back rapidly while imploring for forgiveness.

"I don't want to be bothered so get rid of him. Dismiss." The emperor said

"Yes my lord!" the spy said leaving while Turnip was looking at the boy's fighting techniques pensive.

Fushigi went in the buffet and ate as much as he could and didn't notice one of the servants drugging his food. When he was full, he left the buffet wondering if Anaki was still awake.

"She must be still mad at me for not bringing her with me." He said while flying but had to land in midway because he didn't feel good.

"It must be something I ate." He said while walking back and didn't notice the two men that were following him. Young Vegeta had to stop for a moment as his vision became blurry and it was at this moment they chose to attack him. The boy tried his best to defend himself but fell under the drugs effects, one of the men moved behind him and snapped his neck, young Vegeta's body fell limply on the ground dead.

"Isn't a shame to come that far and broke your neck while falling down one day before the great tournament." One of the men said laughing and left in direction of the palace.

* * *

[1] Awesome! Cool! Wow! etc.


End file.
